The Man with Golden Gun 2012
by Mr.Callahan
Summary: A Remake of the Roger Moore film
1. Chapter 1

The Man with the Golden Gun (2012)

Introduction: This film was by far the worst of the original 007 series. However with the series rebooted I feel that this remake would be a great addition to the series and Daniel Craig's Bond resume. Also maybe a window intro reintroducing Moneypenny and Q to the franchise

James Bond: Daniel Craig

M: Judi Dench

Q: Tom Wilkinson

Moneypenny: Janine Melintz

Mary Goodnight: Kate Beckingsale

Scaramanga: Frank Langella

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the James Bond Movie Franchise. It belongs to MGM/EON films. This is just somthin


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

Pre-Title Sequence

_London, England_

Bond was about ready to order himself another cocktail and head home for the night when he noticed a striking woman enter the bar. She wore glasses but Bond could see that behind them was very radiant woman. She took a seat next to him and waited for the bartender

"Bond, James Bond" he introduced himself

"Penny" she returned then looking away.

The bartender arrived "What will it be young lady"

"She'll have a martini, put it on my tab" Bond said to the Bartender

The woman looked to Bond, smiling

"I can see where you're going with this Mr. Bond" she said to him

"So how am I doing" he returned

"You're off to a good start" she said smiling

"Well then why don't we order a few more drinks and see were this will take, shall we" he offered

After another half-hour Bond and the girl went back to his apartment and its obvious went on for the next hour.

When morning came the girl's cell phone rang, when she hang up she said she had leave and thanked him for the wonderful night.

No more than 10 minutes after had the girl left, Bond's phone rang and sure enough it was M

"Bond here" he greeted

"I expect to see you in the next 30 minutes; I have an assignment for you" M informed Bond, than hanging up.

Bond shrugged and got dressed.

_M's Office_

Bond made his away to M's office and noticed that M's secretary was missing. Not like he cared, Bond had hardly made the attempt to learn the man's name so it wasn't like Bond had lost a personal friend or anything of the sort.

To Bond's utter surprise when walked into M's office was the girl from last night.

"Bond for once your early" M's first words to him" M said "Oh right, Bond I'd like you meet my new secretary Miss Moneypenny." M introduced

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Bond" Moneypenny greeted holding out her hand

"Charmed" Bond greeted smiling.

Title Sequence


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

_M's Office_

After Moneypenny left, M motioned for Bond to sit down

"Despite the recklessness and damage of your last missions, the information of Quantum's existence you've gathered has proved useful to us and our friends across the Atlantic." M began.

"Last month another Quantum agent was captured with a profile on you, prepared to be sent to an assassin known as Francisco Scaramanga. Most definitely an assassination attempt prepared by Quantum because of the part you played in the recent crackdown of their agents across the world. To make sure that Scaramanga didn't suspect anything we sent a file of a dead agent with your name on it instead of his." She continued.

"Then to find out if Scaramanga is a member or has done business with Quantum before we sent agent Goodnight to infiltrate his inner-circle and but she has yet report back, so we assume she hasn't found anything or is possibly dead

"So besides a failed assignation attempt, what does this have to do with me?" Bond questioned.

"We plan on sending you, along with the American agent Felix Lieter, in place of his bodyguards to infiltrate, capture, and bring him in for interrogation." She answered "You leave tonight for Jamaica." "And before you leave I want you to visit Q division, there's a few things there I want you take with you."

"Whatever you want" Bond answered than sat up and began to leave.

"Bond, at least consider trying to keep this mission discreet this time" her last words to him.

Bond couldn't help but smile, lately getting M riled up had turned into one his pleasures in this world.

"Have a nice day Mr. Bond" Miss Moneypenny said smiling

"I'll try" Bond said smiling back

_Q Division_

Bond had never been to Q Division before and had rarely ever used their gadgets; the only gadget he recalled using was the tracking device that M had implanted in him back in the Bahamas.

Bond opened the door to the Q laboratory and was greeted by a rather old man.

"Agent: 007, I presume" He greeted

"Correct" Bond answered

"I'm Q, head of Q Division" he informed him. "Now if you would please follow me my boys have whipped some special gadgets that M would like to have with you" he informed Bond as they made their way further into the laboratory.

Bond was truly surprised by Q Division's lab. All over the room was possibly every model of gun issued in the past 25 years by almost every nation and even some that weren't even public domain yet. Bustling around the room were dozens of scientists working on devices and gadgets that dozens of other countries would surely die for.

"M informed that she wanted this with you at all times" Q said than striking a stick into his neck"

Bond let out a quick yelp and realized that M had implanted another tracking device in him.

"Tracking device, I presume" Bond said rubbing his neck.

"Not just a tracking a device, but also a listening device so incase you get into trouble we know" Q explained.

"And finally a new gun, not even issued to the military yet, has a built in silencer that can be switched on and off and holds smaller bullets but are just as deadly as regular ones and you can store more in cartridges." He explained handing Bond the gun.

"That's all Agent 007, god luck" he said turning away

"Most appreciated" Bond said

"God speed, 007, God Speed." Q's last words to him.

_Jamaica_

Mr. White rang to door bell for the third time, than finally Scaramanga answered the door.

"Sorry polishing my collection, I assume that you're from the organization." Scaramanga greeted him with

"Your are correct and we have some important things to go over Mr. Scaramanga." Mr. White returned

"Come in than" Scaramanga said turning around heading for the sofa."

Mr. White sat opposite of Scaramanga and got straight into business.

"I trust that you have received the file on Mr. Bond" White asked

"Yes I have and you have little to worry about, within the month James Bond shall be dead and your organization's revenge shall be complete" Scaramanga said, sounding boastful.

"My organization does not tolerate failure my Scaramanga, I would tell you ask anyone who has but they are all dead." White said flatly.

"As I have said before I shall not fail you." He said still sounding boastful.

A woman with black hair in a black bathing suit walked in and smiled when Scaramanga greeted her. She then made her way outside and sat down in a chair to sunbathe.

"Who is that?" Mr. White asked

"A woman I met while I was in the capital one day, her name is Mary Goodnight she had just moved here from England" Scaramanga said.

"I hope you realize that the woman is a British Spy" Mr. White informed him

"Oh I know" Scaramanga said, shocking Mr. White but not enough to get him to change his blank expression.

"Then why do you continue to have her?" Mr. White had to ask

"Why should I kill something, when I can have a little fun with it first" he said smiling menacingly

"Very well then" Mr. White said "I must be on my way, my organization requires me at other places" he said sitting up.

"Good day then, and ease your fears, Mr. Bond will be dead soon enough" he assured him.

"For your sake, you better hope so" Mr. White thought to himself


End file.
